


Rapunzel

by Myriaddreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, I don't know what else to say just be warned and let me know if i should tag anything else, If it's a terrible thing it's probalby in here, M/M, Major rape vibes, Tourture, Warning really dark stuff, child kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriaddreams/pseuds/Myriaddreams
Summary: Tyrian kidnaps Weiss from her family when she is young and raises her in a secret room of Salems castle. Of course Tyrian only has the cruelest intentions in mind. But will Weiss' Prince finally come in the form of Mercury's new play thing.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning if you can't already tell this is some messed stuff you have been warned. I do not think anything I write should ever be considered a good thing I just have a really messed up mind. So if you don't enjoy pure angst this is not a fic for you. Also please bare with the grammar mistakes and if you notice anything don't be afraid to point it out and I will fix it.

His goddess' orders were to spy on Jacque Schnee and Tyrian did so, oh yes Tyrian spied on him with ease. But something had piqued Tryian's interest a distraction the girl was indeed. Weiss was her name the girl was so pure only five years old she knew how to read and write but nothing of the horrors Tyrian had seen. There was something just so beautiful about how the girl danced around the room so carefree. It had to be his Tyrian thought, and so now having completed his job Tyrian thought it time he reward himself for such hard work.

He made sure to be quite as he entered her room that fateful night he did not want to cause any trouble and ruin that innocence. He lifted her so gently from her bed treating her like the treasure he saw her as. And with that he was out the window without barely a sound running away his new prized possession in his hands.

When he was a safe distance away from the manor he started the next portion of his devious plan. Tyrian did not want his precious angel to see this terrible world ever again, but it would take too long to get back to the fortress. So Tyrian prepared something special a harmless drug to keep the child asleep. Yes this would do. He gently poured the substance into those cute little lips until the strange liquid was completely gone. Now it was time to go to his goddess and hope she would let him keep his new pet.

Before long all of Remnet knew what Tyrian had done, just not that Tyrian had done it. There was a frantic search for the missing Schnee girl but they'd never find her. Tyrian laughed at the passing guards that were so unaware of him this was just to much fun.

As he entered the lair he saw little amber eyes staring at him from behind a pillar, what was her name was it Cinder. Tyrian decided it didn't matter giving her a look so she would scram before entering his goddess' chamber.

" Tyrian your mission did you complete it?" His goddess spoke with such grace.

" Yes of course my queen he knows nothing the blundering fool." Tyrian gave a smile knowing he'd done right.

"And what is this girl you've brought back?" Salem lifted a finger to point at the limp figure in Tyrian's arms.

" Oh her why she's the youngest Schnee girl" Tyrian held his prize closer to his chest.

"I know that. Why have you brought her here, Tyrian?" Salem voice demanded.

"Well there's something about the girl I like. Can I keep her my queen, please? You can consider her a reward for my good work." Tyrian knelt the best he could without letting go of the girl.

Salem stared at the girl thinking letting Tyrian's nerves feel that dreadful feeling of suspense. "Fine. But if she gets in the way I will kill her and she is your responsibility you hear me Tyrian?"

"Yes my goddess. You are truly fair in your choice." And with that he scampered away excitement filling his heart. This would be fun, oh yes this would.


	2. The strange man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wakes up in fear of the strange man.

It had been a few days since Weiss had woken up in this room. At first she had cried, she had cried until she could cry no more. She still cried more every night as she lay in bed but it never helped. She had met him that strange man his name was Tyrian she thought. He had tried to comfort her like Klein did but it hadn’t made her feel better. She missed Klein. She missed Winter. She missed her home. Surely someone would come to get her soon. But the strange man had told her to forget about them. He brought her food twice a day. It was nothing like the food Klein would bring her but she quickly learned it was the only food she’d get. But beyond those two visits from the strange man she never saw anyone all day. She glanced at the picture books that sat on the little desk. Tyrian had brought them the other day saying something about not wanting her to get bored and laughing. The strange man had a strange laugh Weiss didn’t like it.

There was a knock at the door and Weiss turned her attention to it. Tyrian came in with his usual tray of soup and a glass of water. “Dinner time my princess."

Weiss hopped down from the bed sitting at one of the two chairs by the little table.

Tyrian set the tray down before sitting across from her. It was always strange how Tyrian just sat there he never ate anything just watched her eat.

After she finished Tyrian didn’t leave like he normally did instead he got up from his chair and walked over to Weiss. Weiss backed away instinctively but he grabbed her hand. “Hey my little snowflake I suppose you need a bath. I’ll go run the water so you better be ready when I come back, okay?” he disappeared out the door leaving Weiss in the room.

Weiss knew there was no use in hiding so she gently removed her clothes just how the maids had setting them on the bed. She let her hair down feeling it cascade down her back.

When Tyrian returned and saw her standing there shivering he smiled. This smile was different than the others Weiss didn’t like it. This smile scared her more than anything ever had before. He picked her up she knew there was something wrong about this, but Weiss didn’t know what to do about it.

“My little princess you are just so beautiful so pure.”

Weiss shut her eyes trying to block the situation out. She started crying she didn’t know what else to do.

“Why are you crying my little snowflake?” Tyrian asked she felt him wipe the tears from her face.

“Let me go! I wanna go home!” she yelled thrashing about.

“Not this again.” She heard Tyrian mutter under his breath “Now my precious little angel forget about that place this is your home now and you are never ever going back.”

Something about his tone a voice made her get quite fear taking over again. All at once she was surrounded with warmth. When she opened her eyes Weiss found she was in a large pool of warm water. She felt Tyrian’s hands roam all over her body gently scrubbing away the dirt. His hands moved to her hair gently messaging it. 

Before she knew it the thing Weiss had dreaded was over and she was in fluffy towel back in the room. Once she had dried off Tyrian gently dressed her in a simple but pretty white gown and tucked her in bed. Her fears forgotten Weiss decided maybe he wasn’t that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp see you in hell questions, comments, concerns, any ideas or constructive criticisms let me know. I will update when i can which should be often.


	3. A sketchbook with only two people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go sorry for the wait I wrote a different chapter before this but I just didn't like how it turned out. So now we have this lovely piece of work oh Tyrian.

Tyrian would bring her all sorts of things dolls, dresses, books and pretty little trinkets. Weiss felt like a princess the way he treated her. When Weiss asked asked if they could have a tea party he only gave her strange look, but sure enough the next day he came in with a pot of tea and some burnt cookies. Weiss missed her sister though Tyrian wasn’t that bad she decided. Weiss still felt there was something wrong with the way he looked at her ,but this was easily forgotten when he was spinning her through the air.

Weiss quickly rose and ran to the door when she heard him knocking standing on her tiptoes so she could reach the handle and let him in. “My little princess I have gift for you he called coming into the room. She looked up with stars in her eyes at the bag he held in his hands. Tyrian knelt down to whisper in her ear “a little birdie told me you really like to draw.” He set the bag down on the desk listening to quick pitter patter of feet as the little girl followed him hopping into the little chair. Tyrian unpacked the bag revealing paper and a set of crayons.

Weiss jumped up embracing Tyrian who caught her with a smile. “thank you!” she squealed as he spun her around eventually setting her back in her seat.

“I have to go now snowflake, but I’ll be back with dinner” Tyrian left the excited little girl who was already doodling away. Tyrian felt something weird in his chest as he walked back to his queen's chambers. It felt almost warm and Tyrian wasn't sure if he liked it

When he returned soup in hand he found Weiss just where he left her engrossed in her current drawing. He cleared his voice to acquire her attention and she hoped down running over and giving his knee a hug a drawing still clutched in her hand.

“whatcha got there angel?” Tyrian inquired pointing at the drawing.

“Oh,” a sudden blush consumed the little girl’s face. “It’s a picture of you and me,” she pointed to two of the poorly drawn shapes. “and that’s my big sister Winter and my butler Klein,” she pointed at the other two shapes.

Tyrian set the bowl down before picking up the picture from Weiss' outstretched hands. Sure enough the shapes did resemble their counterparts if you squinted hard enough. The idea that Weiss had drawn him made that warm feeling come back, but the fact that she hadn’t forgotten her family yet quickly replaced the warm feeling with something hotter pure rage. He ripped the paper in two before kicking Weiss to the ground.

Weiss let out such a satisfying squeal when his foot made contact with her little chest. The tears that had been common the first few days in the fortress were back, and the look of pure terror in her eyes brought up a different feeling in Tyrian. She squirmed under his foot trying to escape but it was futile Tyrian had her trapped. He knelt moving his foot in favor of a hand, and got close enough to the child's face that he could smell her tears. “Why did you draw them? You don’t need them anymore. The only person you need is me, got that?”

Weiss nodded her head making a little sound.

“Now Weiss tell me why you put those people in your drawing?” Tyrian muttered pulling at her silver locks so he could here that squeal again.

“B-because I-I l-love them t-too,” she stumbled her words trying to answer.

Tyrian let go of her hair to cup that precious face, “but why sweetheart they don’t love you?”

“Y-yes they do.”

“Weiss if they really loved you they never would have let me take you. They would have saved you by now, but they haven't. My princess I’m the only one who loves you. I’m the only one who will ever love you, because you are my precious little treasure.” Tyrian licked the tears from her face tasting the salty sweetness.

“No they love me I know they do!”

The anger rose again in Tyrian and before he knew what he’d done he saw red. The color red had never looked so beautiful to Tyrian before. The color red stood out on her pure white skin so perfectly like it was meant to be there. He could hear her wailing faintly, but he paid it no mind for he’d found true beauty in her.

“Tyrian it’s meeting time!” Watts call broke him out of his trance he crawled off the still trembling child who was now clutching her arm protectively.

Tyrian looked down at her losing interest in his plaything at the prospect of seeing his goddess. “I’m leaving make sure you eat your dinner before I come back for the plate later.” without waiting for a response Tyrian left rushing to the meeting room.

When Tyrian returned to the room he found the bowl empty and Weiss curled into a corner still clutching her injury, an injury he had caused. He carefully approached her watching the terror return to her eyes. He knelt looking her in those eyes “snowflake can I see your arm?”

Weiss hesitantly removed her hand revealing the red that had Tyrian so entranced earlier. He rummaged through the bag he brought and produced a bandage which he proceeded to use to wrap the girl's arm. When he finished he came closer kissing her forehead before mumbling an apology.

Tyrian got up leaving her he walked over to the table before pulling out the rest of the contents a rag and some liquid. He then proceeded to kneel down and wash away the red stains from the floor before taking the empty bowl and leaving.

Weiss never drew again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Weiss I am so sorry.


	4. I'd hate to leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets lonely.

When Tyrian didn’t return the next morning Weiss felt relieved. Her arm still stung from yesterday she looked at the carefully wrapped bandages slowly turning a deep scarlet and felt brand new tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to go home she was so scared she couldn’t take it anymore and then she heard a knock. Weiss jumped from the bed running into the small bathroom attached to the room doing her best to silence her sobs.   
The door creaked and she heard Tyrian’s voice call out to her. “My little princess I know you're hiding from me. I’m justing leaving you some food don’t eat it all at once make sure you save some for later.”

When Weiss dared to peek out there was a pile of food on the table and Tyrian was gone. She picked up one of the rolls and nibbled on it keeping her eyes on the door. When she finished the bread she returned to the bed deciding a nap was in order.

Weiss hadn't seen Tyrian in a long time the pile of food he left had depleted to a loaf of bread and a box of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Puffs. Weiss was lonely so lonely. Maybe Tyrian was right maybe he was the only one left for her. She stared at the door longingly she’d opened it before, but beyond it was just another locked door.

There was a knock and Weiss ran to door as the door creaked open. There he was the only person who loved her. Weiss looked up in awe his normally white attire was stained red. He grimaced looking down at her “oh hey there princess sorry I’m little messy I would have cleaned up but I wanted to make sure you were-" Tyrian was silenced when Weiss embraced his injured leg. She felt the hot tears return and Tyrian's arms around her having set down the bowl of soup he was holding.

“Hey what’s wrong snowflake?” Tyrian rubbed the back of her head wrapping his tail around her protectively. “Does your arm still hurt?”

Weiss shook her head burrowing it further into his chest ignoring the blood that smeared her face.

“Then what’s wrong sweetheart?” Tyrian questioned running his fingers through her long tangled hair.

“I-I missed you,” Weiss managed through her sobs.

Tyrian scooped Weiss up ignoring the pain coursing through his injured arm. He held her so close swearing he’d never let his treasure go. He placed her in a chair and picked up the discarded soup turning around only to find Weiss had followed him. Tyrian couldn’t help but smile when he saw those expectant eyes all puffy and red from the tears. When Tyrian sat down at the table with the soup Weiss didn’t sit across from him instead she crawled into his lap, and picked up the spoon to eat. Tyrian looked at her shocked she’d never done this before not that he was going to complain the weight of her small body atop his was pleasant albeit a bit painful.

When Weiss finished her soup she didn’t get down instead she nuzzled herself closer to his chest. Tyrian welcomed the touch wrapping his uninjured arm around the child. “I’m sorry my little snowflake but I really should go get cleaned up but I’ll be right back.” Tyrian lifted her off his lap and started moving towards the door, but stopped when he felt a tug at his shirt. “Now sweetheart-" Tyrian stopped when he saw the pleading look in her eyes. “Do you want to come with me?” Tyrian dared to ask. When she nodded her little head he felt a heat rush through his body and smiled.

Tyrian led Weiss to the bathroom a giddy feeling in his chest she was his now all his. When they got to the room he started to carefully remove his bloodied clothes Tyrian undid the braid letting his hair fall over his back. When Tyrian finally crawled into the water he felt the heat burn at his wounds. He turned to look at Weiss and found she too had removed her clothes and was now crawling into the water with him. Weiss resumed her spot in his lap from earlier. Laying her head on his chest. It took every ounce of restraint in Tyrian to keep himself from soiling that precious snow white skin of hers. He felt his lower body take interest but he couldn’t not yet he’d just regained her trust. Besides that was an experience he wanted to savor and that was hard to do when he was still bleeding out because of that bothersome huntress. No he’d wait Tyrian could be patient if he really tried, but the urge to decorate that small body with bruises tugged at the back of his head.

When they finished their bath Tyrian carried a sleepy Weiss back to the room. He set her on the bed turning to leave once again, but stopped when he felt a tiny hand grasp his own scarred one. Tyrian looked back at Weiss’ half open eyes and decided he couldn’t resist them. He crawled in bed next to her and taking the girl into his arms once again. Tyrian let the sweet embrace of sleep take him.

When he crawled into Salem’s chambers the next morning he was chanting apologies under his breath. Tyrian knew if Salem figured out he’d waited a whole day before he reported to her there would be dire consequences.

When she caught sight of him Salem only said “Tyrian your late, I’m disappointed in you.”

Tyrian knows what that means and he clawed at his face wailing trying to prepare himself for his punishment.

“Were you spending time with that little girl?” His queen inquired.

He nodded he knew better than to lie to her he’d never lie to his queen.

“Tyrian I told you if she got in the way I would eliminate her. Better yet if she’s going to distract how about you kill her.”

“No! Please my queen be merciful I swear I’ll never do it again!” Tyrian crawled closer to her kissing her shoes carefully.

She only kicked him back grinding her foot into his injured chest. “When did you become so weak Tyrian?”

“Please I’ll do anything!” he screeched feeling the pain blossom once again.

“Anything? Very well meet me in the meeting room in a hour and we’ll talk about your punishment.”

“Thank you my queen! Oh thank you!” Tyrian stumbled to his feet clutching his injury. He took the turn of her back as a sign to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading questions comments concerns let me know I read them all.


	5. A punishment is in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian faces Salem's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a quick update because I don't feel like the next part fits well with this but I should update again later today so enjoy.

“Bring me the child,” his queen commanded. Hazel and Watts had joined her but they refused to meet Tyrian’s gaze.

“But my queen you said-" Tyrian shouted the fear of losing his precious treasure taking over.

“And I won't but Tyrian it’s selfish to keep such a fun pet all to yourself.”

Knowing there was no convincing her to spare the child Tyrian left to get her. It was his queen's request after all and if his queen was happy he was happy right.

When Tyrian returned to the room Weiss had a bad feeling a really bad feeling. He had a look on his face that she’d never seen before. A mixture of emotions on his face too complicated for her to understand all she knew was it meant something terrible was about to happen

Tyrian knelt before her taking her hand, “My sweet little princess the queen wishes to see you. Please be a good girl and do what she says even if it hurts.” Tyrian didn't like the idea of anyone hurting his prize besides him, but he loved his queen so much he would do anything for her she only need command it.

Weiss felt herself being lifted up and the warmth of Tyrian's chest against her head. She watched as she was taken out of the room she was used to and brought somewhere upstairs.

Tyrian watched Salem approach his princess, watched Weiss stumble back in fear. He witnessed the glint of interest in his queen’s eyes saw her take his treasure into another room and shut the door. He heard the tiny screams of agony and then silence.

When Salem finally came back she was dragging a seemingly unharmed but unconscious Weiss behind her. “I understand how she distracted you Tyrian she is quite fun to play with. But I warn you never let her distract you again or I will do much much worse.”

Tyrian picked up the girl from the floor inspecting her carefully before scurrying away praising his queen as he left.

When Weiss finally woke up she clung to Tyrian hard than she ever had before. He could feel her trembling he tried his best to comfort her but Tyrian never was that good at it.

“Tyrian will you take me there again?” A small voice came from the child. But Tyrian couldn't answer only hold her closer his treasure his precious treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions comments concerns let me know comments fuel this hellish fic.


	6. A new kind of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Weiss' birthday and Tyrian knows just the gift to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to change the title of the story to just "Rapunzel" because I like it better. Also the song that is being played in this chapter is this https://youtu.be/S9qgtga5mz0 if your intreast seems fitting. So yeah enjoy this thin veil of fluff while it lasts.

Weiss opened her bleary eyes to see sharp but loving gold ones staring back at her. Weiss snuggled closer to his body wishing for sleep to take her again. She felt fingers stroke through her hair and looked up at him only to receive an affectionate peck on her forehead. Ever since that day they had been sleeping together except when Tyrian had work. Weiss liked the way he hugged her so close she felt protected. Protected from the witch, that’s what Weiss decided to call her. She was a wicked witch who put a curse on Tyrian but Weiss was determined that she would save him.

“Do you know what day it is my little princess?” Tyrian interrupted her thoughts nuzzling her head.

She shook her head she’d long since lost track of the days that had past.

“It’s your birthday.” She perked up at his words sitting up.

“Is there anything special you would like for breakfast my princess?” he pushed himself up.

Weiss thought with the cutest face Tyrian had ever seen. “Umm… Pancakes! With lots of powder sugar!” this was what Klein always made her he’d call the powder magic snow.

Though the pancakes were far from the soft fluffy ones Klein would make something about them made her feel the same way. She found herself laugh again when Tyrian accidentally lit himself on fire trying to light the candles he’d put in the pancakes. She laughed even more at his terrible rendition of happy birthday.

Nobody had ever celebrated Tyrian’s birthday he wasn't even sure when it was. Tyrian didn’t think anyone should celebrate the day he came into world. He thought birthdays were stupid in general of course there were two exceptions. His queen though he wasn’t sure there was a particular day or if she was just always there and Weiss. The day such an angel came into the world was truly one worth worship.

Tyrian came back into the room holding the small box that contained his gift to her. It hadn’t taken long for Tyrian to pick a gift for her he knew exactly what she’d want because he knew everything about her he made sure of that. 

When Weiss saw the box she came bouncing over. “This is for you my precious little princess,” Tyrian knelt to give Weiss the box. 

She opened it with careful grace revealing a small metal music box. Her eyes gleamed with interest as she wound it up, and when she heard the song play she got up and danced. She danced with such beauty and hummed along with even more. Tyrian was mesmerized just like the first night he saw her. He knew this was the best gift to give her.

“Hey dance with me,” she called pulling him into her spell. It felt like an eternity but it must have been just a moment. Tyrian definitely wasn’t a good dancer but she didn’t laugh at him even when he fell on his face. She just hummed with the most beautiful smile on her lips. When the song was finally over they fell to the ground the magic of the song seemingly bringing a different kind of peace. A kind that was foreign to Tyrian not like he knew many kinds of peace. This peace Tyrian liked it was a calm magical one. One that he’d be content to spend the rest of his life in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always questions comments concerns leave them because I'd love to read them.


	7. A perfect facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is 15 now and she's learned A lot of things about living with Tyrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to write this little I had a bad case of writers block but hey I'm back hope this isn't to terrible.

Weiss had learned there was no curse. Tyrian was not a prince in need of saving. The woman upstairs was a witch that part still held true even though Weiss hadn't seen her in years the woman’s grasping hands still haunted her nightmares. Weiss was fifteen now and it had been almost ten years since she last saw her family. She’d tried to get Tyrian to run away with her away from the witch, but each plea was met with a bitter often violent response. 

She’d accumulated a few scares over the years some new some old but everyone a reminder of how she was supposed to act. She must always smile even if something was wrong. She must always be kind and polite yet childish at the same time. But most of all she must be pure act as if she knows no wrongs. Pretend she forgets the pain he causes her. If her performance was perfect then slowly she wouldn't be acting anymore. This did not mean Weiss wanted this way of life to go on forever, no she wanted it to stop for this was just simply surviving it was not living.

“Good morning, my little snowflake." His sickenly sweet voice cut through her thoughts and she immediately fell into her daily facade. Weiss leaped off her bed into that familiar warm embrace.

“Good morning, my prince.” Weiss looked up at the man using an expression she knew he liked. This and calling him a prince were some of the many things she did to insure he stayed in a good mood.

“Our breakfast is waiting sweetheart.” he lead her through the hallways towards the small room that had become their dining place the last few years. This habit had started because Tyrian thought she needed to move around more. He was always thinking about her and how to make her happier. Looking into those loving eyes Weiss could almost forget the nightmares he put her through, almost.

The meals were never all that exquisite but Weiss didn’t mind. It occurred to her she didn’t even know who cooked them in the first place was Tyrian that seemed unlikely. Weiss picked at her eggs as she listened to him talk about his work. Tyrian’s job interested her at least what she got to hear about it which wasn’t much. He’d once told her he left a lot out for her purity’s sake. That seemed to be his reason for a lot of things such as the torn out pages in her history book and his refusal to let her go further than the basement door. The outside world was a bad place he’d told but Weiss didn't believe him she hadn’t forgotten the outside world completely like he’d wanted her too.

“My little princess I was thinking recently that you’re old enough now that I shouldn't keep you trapped inside that room anymore so I’m set you free.” Tyrian announced this after they had finished their meal.

“Really?” Weiss made sure to keep her excitement to a small smile.

“Yes, so long as you don’t go past the basement door but you’d never do that my little snow angel now would you?” there was a dangerous undertone to his normally kind voice.

“Of course not” She lied. Weiss new for a fact there was no lock on the basement door she’d figured that one out at the cost of one of her nastier scars. Her dream of escaping this place might finally come true, but Weiss couldn't let him know so she just smiled her that innocent smile she had perfected.

After her daily lessons Tyrian kissed her goodbye on the cheek promising a special treat at dinner for her good behavior. As soon as he left her room Weiss hurried to her dresser quickly snatching up her prized belongings and throwing them on her bed. Weiss took the silky soft sheets she’d known for so long and tied them into a makeshift bag. Weiss took a deep breath turning to face the door once she opened it there was no going back she would probably be running away from him for the rest of her life, but if that meant she could see her family again that she could be free then she didn’t care what happened to her. So Weiss turned the doorknob and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed if do you have questions comments concerns? (becuase boy do I) if you do leave them below and remembers Kudos and love give fanfic writers life (not that I deserve that for this sin of a story)


	8. Run from the devil if you can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run Weiss run run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait as always but I try to only write this fan fiction when I want to and I haven't been feeling it. I'm on break from school niw so maybe I'll post a few chapters.

Weiss ran as fast as she could will her legs to through all too familiar pathways towards the door she just knew would lead to her freedom. She felt terror well up inside her with every footfall. What was she doing trying to escape she didn’t know what was behind that door it could be her freedom, but it could also be the source of her nightmares or worse. No matter how many reasons Weiss came up with to give up her futile escape she couldn't stop her legs from moving forward until she reached the door. If she opened the door she couldn’t go back to the safety of her room she’d have broken Tyrian's number one rule. What he might do to her if he caught her Weiss couldn’t even begin to imagine. Without thinking her hand moved to the door and pushed it open, she was free. She ran faster now faster than ever before desperate to find an exit and there was a door so big and ominous she just knew would lead her to the outside world. Opening the door she felt fresh air fill her lungs but when she opened her eyes the world surrounding was not like she remembered.

It was dark the sky was blood red and the ground was jagged with purple crystals jutting out of it. There was no grass or trees just puddles, but the puddles weren't made of water they were some black goo so slimy looking they reminded Weiss of the witch’s hands. She stood there frozen for a moment something inside her was screaming at her to turn back but she didn't Weiss forced her feat forward into the unknown.

She’d scarcely taken ten steps when she heard a rumble. Weiss turned to find a big black bear-like monster and red beady eyes. She screamed stumbling back as more monsters surrounded her. She desperately looked for a way out finding none Weiss closed her eyes. At least she would die free instead of in that wretched fortress but the pain never came never came. The only things that did were the screams and shrieks of the beasts. When she dared to open her eyes the beasts were gone and he was there.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, such a naughty little princess didn't I tell you the outside world was dangerous yet you still doubted me.” The world seemed to fall silent around except the thundering footfalls of her captor. Every part of her body screamed for her to run. Run as far away as she could that this man was so much worse than the beasts she’d seen before. “Now let’s go home my sweet little snowflake,” he knelt down reaching out his hand with a smile that was just a little to wide.

Whiten that moment all the pent up anger and fear she’d felt almost all her life burst into a flame and before she even knew it her Prince was lying at her feet unmoving. Without a second thought she ran tears finding their way to her cheeks however Weiss couldn’t tell the reason why. Was it happiness that she was free, anger towards the things he had done to her, fear for what lies next for her, or sadness at the thought that she might have just lost the only person who would love her. Weiss didn’t have long to think of a reason before she felt something around her waist pull her back, back towards her prison. Weiss felt her back hit something hard and when she looked up she saw the devil in his eyes blood soaking his skin and frown terrifying and vicious.

“Your going to pay for this my little princess, and oh how I’ll love-" But Weiss didn’t hear the rest darkness overtaking her body gently taking her away from his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed I know it's short but aren't all my chapters that way questions, comments, concerns let me know I'd love to hear them and as always Kudos give me life so don't forget to drop one if you feel kind. And quick reminder Tyrian cares a lot about Weiss's innocence hence why she doesn't know about grim because he never told her.


	9. Interlude: A cold house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How has the loss of a child affected the Schnee family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I've been planing this for so long just didn't know where to put it. So I'm the type to over think things so here's what's going on with the rest of the Schnees.

At the disappearance of their second daughter, Weiss, the Schnee family fractured into so many pieces no amount of hope for the girl’s return could glue them back together. Perhaps this was always destined to happen whether the girl vanished or not such was often the case with marriages built on sins such as greed and lust and not on love. Whatever the case might have been any guest who entered the Schnee mansion would say the same thing that the interior of that home if they could even call it that was colder than any other place in Atlas. Each member of the family dealt with the grief of losing the child a different way.

The little bit of love Mrs. and Mr. Schnee shared grew at the tragic loss of their child. It grew with the mutual grief and some would say their marriage at that time was both happier and sadder than ever before. However their new found love couldn’t last for long when Jacque gave up on finding his lost daughter his wife gave up on him. Mrs. Schnee instead of finding comfort in her husband found relief from the grief in alcohol and sleeping pills. Like his wife the father found relief elsewhere specifically his office and his work. A funeral was held for the missing child but neither lady of the Schnee family attended. They refused to accept that the girl was gone from this world.

If there was someone who believed Weiss Schnee was alive more than the grieving mother it was the grieving sister. Winter’s sole purpose in life became finding her sister after the incident. But Winter soon realized to find her sister she would need power. She needed the sort of power that would let her defeat grim and anything or anyone who stood in her way. Winter graduated top of her class at Atlas Academy and when offered she accepted the position in the military Ironwood gave her. She would do anything if it brought her closer to her goal of finding the long lost Schnee. However as those surrounding her would attest it was taking its toll on her. She got very little sleep most nights and the fear and need to find what was lost consumed her leaving her even more alone.

“You should take a break, ice queen.” Winter heart filled with anger and dread at his voice. “leave me alone Qrow,” she warned him.

When he didn’t leave, he never did, she rose from her files drawing her sword. “Leave before I make you,” she threatened. When his answer was drawing his own sword she sprung into action lunging at him. Winter had scarcely taken a step when the world started to spin around her and fade to black.

When she landed in his hands Qrow carefully set her on her bed covering her in a blanket. “Get some rest snow queen you’ll need it for the battle you’ve yet to fight.

Arguably the least affected by Weiss Schnee’s disappearance was the youngest Schnee, Whitley. The boy had barely known his sister before she was taken away and in such a way felt detached because of it. This was not to say her disappearance hadn’t changed his life it just meant it was in a different way than anyone else. Growing up in a broken home hollow and cold like he did Whitley liked to blame it on something so he blamed it on his sister. Not that he disliked his sister persae his anger was directed elsewhere, it was directed at the person who had taken her away. Whitley went to parties when he was younger and saw all the other children with happy smiling parents. Smiles that were different then his own parents warm not cold. 

After his sister's disappearance Whitley felt he might as well have vanished too what with how his parents treated him. He wanted so badly to have a family like those other children so he like his eldest sister vowed to fix it. He studied hard and practiced harder and when Prof. Ozpin invited him to attend Beacon at only the age of 15 he graciously accepted and that was where he met her.

“And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Whitley Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you'll work together as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose.” Whitley starred in shock at the totally unprepared girl beside him before closing his eyes and shaking his head a Schnee must be calm no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always questions comments concerns let me know and remember Kudos give authors life.


End file.
